Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 1 : A New Dawn
Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 1 : A New Dawn Serpetine war. " he will do well as our weapon" one of the purple scaled anacondri said. ""indeed he will"" replied Arcturus , the leader of the anacondri, a large purple snake wearing golden armour. " what will we do with him after the war is won?" The other Anacondri asked. " we will dispose of him"" Arcturus replied, smiling with glee. As the pair left, the being in the cell had heard all the anacondri had said about him. He was a Scorpo, an ancient being from the 17th realm, banished here and captured by the Anacondri. He name was Shadelock. He had black skin and yellow eys, with large white mandibles on his face, along with red armour and a red cape with a green helmet. "No" muttered Shadelock. " they can not, and will not dispose of me, I'm not some tool to be thrown out" he broke a fist free from the chains. Then the other. "Freedom" Shadelock hissed. He kicked down the cell door. " Hey Stop!" An Anacondri Yelled. Shadelock threw the door at him and ran to the exit, out into the open air. " how can I do this, run like a coward, its not like me" Shadelock muttered to himself as alarms blared in the Anacondri base. They would try and find him. So he would have to stay hidden. " I Swear" Shadelock said " that Ninjago will pay for this war, ill will make it feel my wrath" Years Later "Look out!" Yelled Kai, the fire Ninja. It had been a year since Master Wu had vanished with Krux and Acronix into the time vortex, and Ninja had balanced projecting Ninjago with finding their master. So far , they had not located him. Now they were protecting Ninjago. The thug swung his sword at Kai who ducked and kicked him into the wall. At his side was Jay the blue Ninja and master of lightning. " take that!" He said, zapping another thug. " you fools!" the leader yelled at them. " can you not handle two puny Ninja?" He lunged , drawing a pair of khettanas. "Lets knock him down a peg or two" suggested Kai. " lets do it" declared Jay they blocked the strike of the thug leader. " fire! " yelled Kai. A burst of flame struck the leader in the chest, sending him flying into the same wall as his minions. " Ninja fools.." croaked the leader, before fainting. ""now we just wait for the police to deal with these criminals" Jay said. Later, Aboard the Destinys Bounty Kai and Jay walked back aboard their home ship, the flying vessel known as the Destinys Bounty. It had been recently rebuilt after the defeat of the Vermillion. " you guys are back!" said Cole, The black Ninja and master or earth. " so , did you beat them?" he asked. " you bet we did!" Replied Kai. " well congratulations" said the water ninja, Nya. " but I hope you know that there's more than one crime syndicate in Ninjago City, right?" " of course we know that, but we can celabate a win" said Jay. A door opened and a Ninja dressed in green walked in. Lloyd Garmadon was back. "Lloyd!" All the Ninjag cried at once. "Your back" said Cole "where where you?" Asked Zane, the white Ninja and the master of ice. He was also a nindroid, a type of advanced robot. " had to deal with some trouble on the way here" said Lloyld. "Samurai X Is holding them down though , so they should bee dealt with by now". A low rumble echoed through the city. "What was that?" Nya asked suddenly. " Some sort of explosion" Zane Reported. " A few miles north, Ninjago power plant" . "Is it more thugs?" Kai asked. " No" replied Zane. "It's one cloaked person, and he is alone" . " that should be easy" said Jay. "Lets go!". ""We will all go" said Lloyld sternly. "We don't know who or what he is or why he's attacking the power plant" . "Zane get the Bounty to the power plant" Lloyd ordered. " Right away" said Zane. The thrusters kicked in the the bounty sped towards the plant. When they got closer, they saw a dark plume of smoke risimg from the plant. "Land it Zane" Lloyd said. Zane nodded and landed the bounty nearby. The Six ninja disembarked and made their way towards the Power Plant. "Stay on Gaurd" urged Lloyd, "we don't know who or what we are facing". They all ran into the plant. "Show yourself!" Yelled Cole. " come out quietly and we won't have to fight". An evil laughter rang out followed by an icy sharp voice. " come out? Well then, let us see" a being kept down from the roof, the force of his entrance knocking all the ninja back. "Who are you?" Cried Jay. " my name is Shadelock, the banished prince" he said. " but that will not matter as soon you will be gone" he swung his staff at Jay and Jay instantly felt himself grow weaker. " lightning" said Shadelock. Lightning burst from his hands and sent Jay flying back. " this may be more difficult then we thought" Kai said. To Be Continued. Category:Fanfictions